


You're my Healing

by lastdecembers



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, SoonShua, SoonSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdecembers/pseuds/lastdecembers
Summary: During the hectic work schedule, Soonyoung falls sick. His boyfriend Joshua has to take care of him, will it all go well?





	You're my Healing

Soonyoung groaned and turned to his side. He had caught a stomach bug and a flu at the same time and he could’ve never imagined how bad it would be. A short while after he falling in another nap, he woke up by the sounds of someone’s presence in the room. That someone happened to be his boyfriend, Joshua. 

“Babe, I’m sorry I think I woke you up”

“Don’t be” he said with a hoarse voice, shaking his head disapprovingly

Joshua walked up to him and felt his forehead to see if he got any better. Soonyoung’s stomach gave out a loud growl and he scrunched up his face in pain.

“You still don’t seem good... or sound” 

“I’m not really okay but... don’t worry Shua-” he started coughing before he could finish his sentence 

“Fuck it, really” Joshua said angrily in English “I’m going to tell the managers to take you in... i will accompany you as well, rehearsals can wait”

“Joshua, I was at the hospital just yesterday morning. I’ll be fine, just don’t miss the practices because of me”

The vocalist’s eyes widened by the words of his boyfriend. He was still thinking about work despite his illness... Joshua sometimes thought Soonyoung was way too ambitious but today he was sure about that.

“Soonyoung, are you right in your mind?”

“I know what I’m saying...” he stood up on his bed “I’d even come to see the practice at least but i don’t want to throw up all over the room again”

“You’re crazy, really” Joshua walked away angrily 

“Shua hyung...” 

That simple exclamation melted his heart. How much he was in love with that silly, ambitious boy.

“I-i think I’m going to pass out, everything is spinning” the older one managed to catch his boyfriend before he collapsed.

“Soonyoung-ah, hEY- CHEOL WHERE ARE YOU?” 

Seungcheol rushed in the room and they carried Soonyoung to his bed together. He became conscious a few minutes later

“What just happened—?” Soonyoung 

“You fainted, I really think we should take you in—“ 

“I’ll be fine—“

“You aren’t getting any better, I’m going to let the managers know” Seungcheol said firmly and left the room

“Shua...” Soonyoung murmured in a needy tone

“Baby, you scared me a lot. Just please let us take you in and get some rest” Joshua whispered worriedly.

This time, the dancer shook his head approving what the other one said.

“Shua... It hurts” he pouted

“Where does it hurt darling?” he leaned in and kissed the younger one’s lips.

“Right here” he pointed his tummy while coughing.

He’s a big baby, Joshua thought. Soonyoung was always needy but this illness period made him want even more affection. He just needed love and Joshua was glad he had someone this precious in his life. He dearly loved his boyfriend and it hurt him a lot to see him suffering. He reached up to the younger one’s shirt, put his hands under it and started rubbing circles on his tummy. 

“I don’t know if this will make any difference but—“

“What I just needed” the dancer smiled at him. 

I love this man so much, Joshua kept thinking. He doesn’t deserve anything bad, i want to take all his pain away... I wish it was me instead. He always had it hard... I want to give him the world

“Shua-ah! Don’t cry, i will feel worse!”

Joshua didn’t notice the tears were rolling down his cheeks until he heard his lover’s voice. He quickly wiped his eyes and smiled

“I was just thinking of how much I love you” he admitted

“Now I’m going to cry too!” the younger one started laughing 

Joshua once again leaned to Soonyoung and kissed his lips, their kiss went in deeper. He examined the sick boy’s mouth with his tongue and Soonyoung ran his fingers through the older one’s hair. They broke the kiss right before Seungcheol entered the room.

“Get ready, you’re going to the hospital” he ordered.

“Should I—“ Joshua couldn’t finish his sentence

“I’ll be fine, you got enough germs from me, i don’t want you to be at the hospital” 

This time, Joshua didn’t oppose his lover. 

5 days later, Soonyoung and Joshua were cuddling up under a blanket and watching Bungou Stray Dogs while eating ice cream. Luckily, Joshua didn’t catch illness from his boyfriend. And Soonyoung? Completely healed and running around the Pledis building, leading choreographies and joking around with other artists.

“I love you Shua” Soonyoung leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on cheek. They both felt very lucky for having each other...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked, I just had major Soonshua feels as usual so I wanted to write a fluff-ish thing. I promise I will be back with more and better Soonshua content. Please comment and if you like it, give kudos.


End file.
